


Valentine's Day

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: Demon!Ghoul [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Demon!Ghoul, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Valentine's Day

He came to her in the darkest of nights, dreams so vivid and real that lately, she had trouble distinguishing what was real, and what was not.

She doesn’t know when the dreams first started, but she remembers first seeing him, the one who appeared in her dreams, inside the old church that she would walk past whenever she would venture through the older parts of the city.

As the day drew to a close, she looked out her window and watched the sun set. She watched as it retreated behind the buildings, over the horizon with the sky changing to a gradation of colours from orange, to pink to purple, and slowly into darkness as the night took over the sky.

She took a sip from her mug, and a momentary glance down on the street forced her attention to a hooded figure walking towards her door.

She felt her heart skip for a moment, it looked exactly like the one in her dreams.

She watched, until she heard the doorbell ring. She raised an eyebrow, as she took a final sip before going to the door.

She opened the door to a figure dressed in a cassock, a hood over his head with a mask covering his face. It was him.

The man spoke when she drew open the door.

“Good evening, I’m from the local church, and I know it is awfully late, but I was hoping to squeeze in a few more donations before I ended the day.” The man spoke with an accent, an accent that she wasn’t familiar to before.

She saw his eyes, the light colour of them looking bright as it contrasted with the dark coverings of his face. As she processed what he was saying, he continued to speak.  
“I’m actually selling cookies on behalf of the church, for donations.”

The church, she thought, but before she could process any more of her thoughts her mouth began to speak. “A Nameless Ghoul.” She blurted out. It wasn’t exactly the nicest of names, but that’s what everyone in town had dubbed the mysterious, cloaked servants of the church near the older part of the city. A church that carried an equally mysterious, and almost dark aura to it.

Her eyes widened as seconds later she realised her carelessness, the Nameless Ghoul only looked at her. “I am so sorry, that’s not- I don’t-”

To her surprise, the Nameless Ghoul only laughed. “That’s quite alright, we know of how the town has so affectionately dubbed us.” She saw the creases by his eyes and felt him smile.

She was embarrassed, to say the least and in her panic decided to make it up to him.

“Listen, let me- I know you’ve probably been on your feet all day, let me make you some coffee.” She said, a little hastily and stepped away from the door, and turning back into her house, expecting him to follow.

Though, as she took a few steps away, she noticed that he had not followed. She turned around, and instead, saw the Nameless Ghoul still in her doorway, still holding the small wicker basket in front of him that carried the cookies.

“I’m sorry, it’s really not in my nature to step into other people’s houses, I’d rather you invite me in.” He said.

Confused, she looked at him for a moment, “um, sure, I’m sorry,” she walked back towards the door, “please come in.” She said, her hand on the door handle as she gestured for him to enter.

He slightly bowed his head, his eyes smiling at her once again. “Thank you,” he said as he stepped in. He looked around for a moment as his host walked towards him.

“Um, the kitchen’s this way.” She pointed and gestured for him to come along.

She switched on the light to the kitchen as she stood by the wall, it was merely lit for a moment, before suddenly flickering off.

“Huh,” she said out loud, trying it once again and curious because she knew the lights were working earlier. Though, she noticed the little lights on the other appliances, signalling that they were working just fine.

“Sorry, I don’t know why these lights aren’t working. Let me make you a cup, anyway.” She said, looking at him behind her before entering the kitchen and walking towards the counter.

The kitchen wasn’t all too dark, the yellow light from the street lamps outside made their way into the room through the windows, giving it a warm glow with the structures outside, and her furniture inside casting shadows across the room.

She stood by the counter and returned the half empty kettle of water to its base, at the same time she opened the cupboard above her head.

“Let me help you.” He said, as she plugged the kettle in and flipped the switch.

Before she could say anything, he approached her from behind, his body coming dangerously close, almost brushing against hers as he reached over her head to grab the container of coffee in the cupboard.

She felt a chill go through her entire body, which quickly transformed into something warmer as she felt it travel down her stomach. She inhaled, almost holding her breath as he set the container next to her hands.

She turned her head and met his eyes, it must have been her imagination, or maybe the light playing tricks with her vision, but she noticed how his eyes seemed to somehow glow slightly. She thought of the eyes of a cat, how their eyes reflected light when shone on them in the dark.

She felt his stare on her and turned her head away, feeling her face grow warm. She swallowed.

“Would you like some cream, or sugar?” She asked, not meeting his eyes as she grabbed the container and proceeded to spoon coffee into a spare mug.

“No, thank you. Black is fine.” His voice became different now, like he was trying to whisper his words instead, trying to get close.

The water came to a boil and the switch of the kettle went back to its original position, making her jump slightly as she was so concentrated on the Nameless Ghoul standing so close to her.  
She poured the water into the mug and stirred, all the while feeling his gaze continue to creep up on her.

Still a little flustered, she handed him the mug, their fingers gently brushing for a moment, before turning her attention to the cookies he brought. The Nameless Ghoul merely smiled under his mask.

“S-so, what kind of cookies do you have?” She said, trying to change the direction of the conversation. She turned to the table where the Nameless Ghoul had placed the basket of cookies.

“The Sisters made them.” He said, walking around the table, facing opposite her.

She lifted the tea towel covering the basket, to find an assortment of chocolate chip cookies and heart-shaped ones. She stopped for a moment, looking at the red and pink cookies.

“Valentine’s Day cookies?” She asked, raising an eyebrow and finally looking at the Nameless Ghoul.

“Well, it is Valentine’s Day today, at least it was.” He chuckled.

“I guess, but I don’t like Valentine’s Day.” She said, almost smugly.

“Oh, you don’t?” The Nameless Ghoul said, moving a little closer to her.

“Not when you get dumped on Valentine’s Day.” She said, replacing the tea towel to cover the cookies again, and taking a sip of her coffee.

“Well, that’s unfortunate.” He replied.

“Oh, don’t worry, that was a few years ago.” She said, brushing it off, though clearly she still held a grudge.

“Well, forgive me, but I don’t see how anyone could leave someone like you in such a cruel manner.” The Nameless Ghoul said. At this point she had not realised that he was standing so close to her and it was only until he reached to brush away a stray hair from her forehead that she did.

She felt her heart skip and her face grow red, and if this was going anywhere…

“Aren’t you a priest, isn’t this like, illegal or something?” She fumbled her words, laughing nervously, yet she didn’t dare move his hand away from her face.

“Maybe there is a forgiveness, no, maybe even an exemption..” He cupped her face, his thumb brushing her cheek. “I’m sure St. Valentine wouldn’t mind me pleasing a lonely heart, this day.” He moved his hand to hold her chin, his thumb against the edge of her bottom lip.

“Lonely?” She scoffed nervously. He looked at her, and she saw again the eerie, supernatural, yet beautiful glow of his eyes. She swallowed.

“May I?” He said in a hushed tone, his thumb brushing across her bottom lip. She made her answer known by giving his thumb and gentle kiss, and slowly he slightly adjusted his mask, lifted her chin and his lips met hers.

He was right, she was lonely. Lately, the only thing she felt was a deep pit in her stomach, that is until the dreams began. Then, she felt secure, like she was being cared for.

She felt his tongue snake around hers as he moved more towards her, pressing her back against the table. She hooked her hands under his arms and gripped his shoulders. He felt so warm against her, and his body felt a lot more solid than it appeared in his robes.

He gripped the back of her thighs, just under her buttocks and lifted her up on the table, still kissing her. He then laid her back on the table, lips now parting from hers.

“Say yes to me.” He rasped, kissing and nipping at her jaw as his hands went up and between her thighs.

“Y-yes.” She breathed, feeling his hand rub against her and she felt him tug on her shorts, pulling them down her legs.

He traced kisses down her jaw and to her neck, before he spread her knees wide, and she looked down at him over her heaving chest. Then, he pressed his fingers against her panties, rubbing them over her entrance.

She threw her head back, her walls clenching becoming even more aware of how empty she felt and exactly how much she wanted him inside of her.

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” He asked her, his finger still pressed to her. “Tell me.”

“Yes.” She gasped, feeling her walls tighten and getting wetter.

The Nameless Ghoul hummed in agreement and lowered himself over her face to kiss her again. As he kissed her, his hand snaked down in her underwear, pressing his finger and finding her wetness. He moaned against the kiss as he dipped his finger and drew it up her slit to her clit, spreading her moisture.

She held onto him tighter, moaning between kisses as he worked his hand against her.  
Then, the Ghoul broke away from her, straightening up before finally getting rid of her underwear. She moved her back further up the table, now resting her feet on it too.

The Nameless Ghoul lowered his head and pressed his mouth to her cunt, his tongue delivering a lick up her slit and sucking on her clit.

She cried out for him, gripping the top of his hood. He moaned against her wet flesh, his tongue working away at her. His tongue felt divine, but she wanted more.

“Please-” she whimpered, her hips rocking against his mouth.

The Nameless Ghoul laid a last lap of his tongue against her before he straightened up, wiping his chin.

“Please..” she said again, as her hand reached for his robes. When she saw him undo the fastens of his robes, she dropped her head back and reached her heels up to him, anchoring his hips.

The Nameless Ghoul lowered himself to her, his cock in his hand as he guided himself into her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid into her, a moan escaping her lips with the Nameless Ghoul breathing heavily next to her ear.

As he moved his hips, thrusting into her, she remembered all of the times she had the dreams, this is exactly what it felt like, only now it was real.  
She reveled in this delicious sin, he was a man of the cloth but he felt every bit as delicious as she dreamed about.

He growled in her ear, a sound that was almost inhuman, his whole body vibrating with the sound from his chest. She held onto him tighter as he buried and thrust himself deeper into her, her hands clinging onto his back.

She held onto him, her palms flat on his back pressing him onto her. Then, felt something strange in his back, like it was growing bumps, like his spine was protruding with each thrust, his form seemingly growing larger with each movement.

The pleasure was unbearable, her senses began to play tricks on her making her think that she was back in one of her dreams, and soon the body on top of her didn’t feel like the one she’d let in her home. But she didn’t let go, and neither did he.

He struggled to want to pull out of her, the pleasure, he admitted was too much for him, she felt so good against him, better than he’d imagined and he wanted to give in.

When she felt him wanting to pull out, she said, “no please come inside me, it feels so good, I want to feel all of you,” she begged, and he couldn’t agree more.

He cursed under his breath, “come with me,” he breathed, “this is how you say yes to me, come with me.” He gritted his teeth; his voice sounded so different now, like it was being distorted but still she cried for him.

She cried out, screaming until finally, she felt a great warmth spread throughout her body, like her skin was ablaze; and the last thing she remembered was seeing his eyes, eyes that were not of this world, that glowed against the darkness as it swallowed her surroundings.

—-

She woke up to the faint beeping of her clock, signalling the change in hour.

She was in her room. She opened her eyes to see her room invaded by the faint glow of the street lamps outside. Her eyes saw the clock.

3:00 AM.

She sat up and looked around, before suddenly hearing the front door downstairs open and shut. Quickly, she went to her window.

There, crossing the street, casting an unearthly shadow, was the Nameless Ghoul.

It wasn’t a dream after all. Though, a moment of uncertainty befell her when she continued to watch him.

As he walked, she noticed the faintest hint of black smoke following his trail as if it came from beneath his robes, and from it emerged what could only have been a long tail, almost reptilian in appearance; but just as quickly as it appeared, so did it also disappear back beneath his robes as he retreated into the darkness.


End file.
